Mimikry
Schon mal vom Uncanny Valley gehört? Wenn du dich auf Seiten wie dieser hier rumtreibst, dann wahrscheinlich schon. Falls nicht werde ich hier nochmal kurz erklären was denn eigentlich als solches bezeichnet wird. Versuchen Menschen künstliche, aber dennoch lebenstreue Abbilder von ihnen selbst zu erschaffen, sei es als Zeichnung, Animation, Modell oder auch als Roboter stehen sie vor einem unerwarteten Problem. Eigentlich gilt hierbei die simple Regel: Je menschenähnlicher die Mimik der Imitation, desto sympathischer finden wir sie und desto besser können wir uns auch mit ihr identifizieren. Doch kurz vor dem Erreichen des vollkommen Identisch-seins mit einem Menschen, beginnen uns die Nachahmungen, die wir erschaffen haben, auf einmal unsympathisch und unheimlich zu werden. Ja, sie stoßen uns regelrecht ab. Dieses Phänomen wird als Uncanny Valley bezeichnet. Verstärkt tritt dieser Effekt noch bei bewegten Bildern auf. Doch warum gibt es dieses Angstgefühl vor Dingen die scheinbar versuchen uns nachzuahmen? Es ist keine leicht zu erklärende Angst, wie die Angst vor Feuer oder großen Höhen. Und es ist auch keine Phobie, kein Fehler im Instinktesystem, unter dem nur eine Minderheit von Menschen leidet. Nein es ist etwas Anderes. Um seinen Ursprung zu ergründen müssen wir uns fragen, wie Instinkte überhaupt entstehen. Simple Evolutionsbiologie: Durch Mutation entstehen kleine Abweichungen, wie dass einige Exemplare einer Art zum Beispiel Angst vor Feuer haben. Diese Individuen halten sich also von Feuer fern und überleben deshalb einen Waldbrand, bei dem ihre das Feuer nicht fürchtende Gefährten sterben. Das bezeichnet man als sogenannte natürliche Selektion. So können sich nur die Individuen mit einer Angst vor dem Feuer vermehren und ihre Gene weitergeben. Unter diesen Genen befindet sich auch das Gen, das die Angst vor den Flammen verursacht und so können auch ihre Nachfahren überleben, da auch diese das Feuer meiden werden. Auf diese Weise entstehen unsere natürlichen Ängste und Instinkte. Was aber sollte nun in den Urstunden der Menschheit dazu geführt haben, dass nur Menschen mit einer Angst vor der beinahe perfekten Nachahmung der menschlichen Mimik überlebten, und als Folge dieses Angst-gen an uns weitergeben konnten. Anders gefragt: Was könnte all jene, ohne eine solche Furcht getötet haben? Hier kommen wir nun zu einer anderen Form von ökologischem Mechanismus: Dem Mimikry. Die Nachahmung eines anderen Organismus zum eigenen Vorteil. Angewendet von Tieren um sich vor Fressfeinden zu schützen(Korallenschlangen), um sich zu tarnen (wandelndes Blatt) oder aber auch um unerkannt an Beute heranzukommen. Erneut ein ökologisches Prinzip: Wenn eine Tierart sehr erfolgreich in ihrem Lebensraum ist, also sehr häufig vorkommt, oder aber sehr weit verbreitet ist, dauert es nicht lange bis sich die ersten Raubtiere auf die Jagd nach ihr spezialisieren. Der Mensch ist beides. Extrem häufig und über den ganzen Erdkreis verbreitet. Trotzdem gibt es kein Raubtier, das ihn wirklich als seine Hauptbeute jagt. Manche Großkatzen- , Bären- und Hundearten töten und fressen zwar manchmal Menschen, aber das ist eher die Ausnahme und meist handelt es sich bei den Killern in diesen Fällen um ausgehungerte oder verletzte Tiere, die mehr aus Verzweiflung als aus Jagdinstinkt handeln. Da ist also kein super Predator, der den Menschen jagt, wie der Löwe das Zebra oder der Falke die Maus. Oder glauben wir das etwa nur? Was ist, wenn da doch einer ist? Die größte Stärke des Menschen, die ihn anderen Tierspezies im Ökosystem Erde überlegen macht, ist seine Intelligenz und die daraus resultierende Fähigkeit definiert miteinander zu kommunizieren. Könnte es sein, dass sich einst ein Räuber, ein Predator entwickelte, der diese Stärke der menschlichen Art umging, indem er sich bis zum letzten Augenblick, bis direkt vor dem tödlichen, überraschenden Angriff nicht zu erkennen gab und sich bis zu diesem Moment hin als harmloser Artgenosse tarnte? Diese Taktik hätte kein Schreien des Opfers nach Hilfe und auch keine Warnungen an seine Artgenossen zur Folge gehabt. Nur ein schneller stiller Tod und danach noch die Chance für den Räuber, innerhalb des Menschen-Clans erneut Beute zu machen. Doch vielleicht konnten diese Geißeln der frühen Menschheit ihre Täuschung nicht perfektionieren. Zwar konnten diese Bestien unsere vergleichsweise stumpfen Nasen mit falschem Geruch trügen und unser schlechtes Gehör mit falscher Stimme, aber nicht unseren Verstand komplett hinters Licht führen. So erkannten einige unserer Vorfahren die kleinen unstimmigen Details in den Gesichtern ihrer Jäger. Ein bisschen zu große Augen, ein bisschen zu spitze Nasen, ein bisschen zu breite Münder so etwas in der Art. Die Fähigkeit des Menschens, Gesichter zu erkennen, war und ist so perfekt ausgeprägt, dass selbst diese Meister der Täuschung sie nicht trügen konnten. Nachdem die Predatoren also, alle frühen Menschen getötet und gefressen hatten, die keine Angst vor ihnen empfanden oder sie gar nicht erst von richtigen Menschen unterscheiden konnten, fanden sie keine Beute mehr, da die überlebenden Menschen nicht mehr von ihnen getäuscht werden konnten. Also taten unsere Jäger, dass was eine Spezies eben tut, wenn ihre zentrale Nahrungsquelle versiegt. Sie starben aus. Damit wäre der Fall erledigt und das hier nicht mehr, als nur eine etwas unangenehmere Lektion in Biologie gewesen. Doch es gibt noch etwas anderes, das passiert sein könnte. Die Raubtiere starben nicht etwa aus, nein sie entwickelten sich weiter. Entwickelten sich weiter zu einer immer perfekteren Imitation ihrer Hauptbeute: Des Menschen. Alle älteren Kulturen, egal wie unterschiedlich sie sonst auch sein mögen, erzählen von menschenähnlichen Monstern: Skin-Walkern, Aswangen, Vampiren, Lamias, Dämonen, Wendigos etc. etc. . Wenn du beginnst zu googlen wirst du dutzende, ja hunderte solcher Beispiele aus dem Folklore finden. In ALLEN Kulturen. Zufall? Vielleicht. Doch das Szenario geht weiter. Die Menschen konnten den Räuber zwar nicht mehr erkennen, aber sie wussten dennoch von der Gefahr, in der sie zu jeder Zeit schwebten. Schließlich sahen sie die Spuren, die die Monster um sie herum hinterließen: Die grauenvoll verstümmelten Leichen ihrer Opfer, die Schleifspuren eines Körpers, der des Nachts aus seinem Zelt gezerrt worden war oder aber die blutigen Schlieren auf dem Boden die bis zu den Häusern der Unholde führten. Und als die Menschen später immer schlauer und mächtiger wurden, sogar die Natur ihrem eigenen Willen unterwarfen, mussten auch ihre Jäger immer noch besser werden. Sie wurden perfekt. Gegen Ende der Renaissance endeten mit derjenigen auch die Monsterlegenden weitestgehenst. Also die Leute hörten zumindest auf an diese Monster zu glauben. Aber nicht, weil es die Monster etwa nicht mehr gegeben hätte. Nein, sondern weil es unmöglich geworden war ihre Existenz festzustellen. Ein Predator, der sich so perfekt tarnt, dass er nicht einmal mehr Spuren seiner Tötungen hinterlässt. So perfekt, dass nicht einmal das Verschwinden des Opfers auffällt. Denn es verschwindet gar nicht erst. Auch wenn die ursprüngliche Person zwar tot ist und gefressen wurde, so lebt nun der Killer in perfekter Nachahmung seines Opfers dessen Leben weiter. So kann die Bestie das nächste Mal in dessen Familie töten. Und auch jetzt wird dieses Opfer nicht vermisst werden. Das Monster wird Gründe für die Abwesenheit finden und bevor der Rest der Familie noch groß die Gelegenheit bekommen wird, an der Authentizität dieser Gründe zu zweifeln, wird auch sie bereits tot sein. Dann erklärt der Predator nur noch Nachbarn und ferneren Bekannten, die ganze Familie würde umziehen, am besten weit genug weg, dass sich niemand je die Mühe machen würde, sie dort zu besuchen und verlässt mitsamt beweiskräftigem Umzugwagens die Ortschaft oder Stadt für immer. Es werden keine Fragen gestellt. Niemals. Und das ist nur ein Beispiel wie leicht es für diese Wesen ist, unbemerkt zu töten. Es gibt noch viel mehr Wege für sie zu jagen. Wer vermisst denn schon wirklich all die einsamen Menschen die es da draußen gibt, oder kümmert sich gar wenn der Obdachlose vor dem Büro eines Tages nicht mehr da ist? Anstatt also in der Sicherheit zu leben, in der sie sich immer wiegen, sind die Menschen inzwischen nur noch eine Schafsherde, die vollkommen ahnungslos und fröhlich neben einem Wolf lebt, der dasselbe Gewand trägt wie sie. Ein Wolf, der sie nicht mal mehr wirklich jagen muss. Die Menschheit die größte, beste, klügste Form des Lebens auf der ganzen Erde ist nichts anderes mehr, als bloßes, dummes Schlachtvieh. Wie viel davon stimmt, weißt du natürlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich gar nichts. Vielleicht nur ein bisschen was. Aber auf keinen Fall alles. Nein, der letzte Teil etwa, der kann ja gar nicht stimmen. Du kannst nicht in ständiger Bedrohung durch die Menschen in deinem Umfeld sein. Nein, es kann unmöglich sein, dass die Menschen die du liebst und denen du vertraust vielleicht schon seit Jahren gar keine mehr sind. Sondern Bestien, die nur darauf warten dich zu lynchen und deinen saftigen, fleischigen Körper zu verschlingen. Nicht wahr? Das kann gar nicht sein. Oder? ;) PoP Predator of Predators Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kurz